Fun Girl
Fun Girl is an easter egg character, she can only be accessed through certain builds of the game or the Yandere Simulator official website. Appearance She appears to have twin tails, similar to Rival-chan's, but longer with bangs floating around her forehead. She has extremely pale grey skin. A black substance appears to be coming from her eyes and mouth. She wears the seifuku uniform with the only difference that hers is black and white. There are black veins throughout her body, presumably filled with the same substance that leaks from her eyes and mouth. Backstory Not much is known about her, but it is assumed she came from an experiment gone wrong. It's implied she was tested on in a machine. Trivia * Many fans theorize she is based off W.D. Gaster, many reasons support this theory. ** Her appearance is similar and likely based off of W.D. Gaster. ** Both characters require modding done to the game files to be found. ** Both characters were "killed" by an invention. ** Both characters are easter eggs in the games they are from. * Adding different numbers to the Fun.txt in the February 8th, 2016 build will give different messages. ** 1: SO, YOU LIKE TO HAVE FUN? ME TOO. ** 2: I HAVE A PLACE IN THIS WORLD. WELL, I WAS SUPPOSED TO. ** 3: MY UNIVERSE IS IDENTICAL TO THIS ONE… … WITH ONE DIFFERENCE. '' ** 4: ''IN THIS UNIVERSE, MY FATHER INVENTED MANY THINGS. IN MY UNIVERSE, MY FATHER HAD JUST ONE MORE INVENTION. ** 5: HIS MACHINE WAS GOING TO CHANGE EVERYTHING. IT DID. JUST NOT THE WAY HE WANTED. ** 6: THE INVESTORS WANTED HIM TO PROVE THAT IT WAS SAFE. TO DEMONSTRATE HIS CONFIDENCE, HE PUT HIS OWN DAUGHTER INSIDE. ** 7: THE MACHINE HAD BEEN TESTED ON MANY ANIMALS… …BUT IT HAD NEVER BEEN TESTED ON A HUMAN. ** 8: BEING SHATTERED ACROSS SPACE AND TIME WAS NOT THE WORST PART. THE WORST PART WAS BEING FORGOTTEN. ** 9: IN THIS UNIVERSE, MY FATHER ONLY HAD ONE DAUGHTER. SHE WILL NEVER KNOW SHE EVER HAD A SISTER. ** 10: I CAN SEE EVERYTHING. HEAR EVERYTHING. BUT NO ONE WILL KNOW THAT I EXISTED. ** 666: YOUR IDEA OF “FUN” SEEMS VERY INTERESTING. ** Any number added after the February 15th, 2016 build: BUT NOBODY CAME. * To find her on the official website, click on the "Characters" tab and enter the following: ↑ ↑ ↓ ↓ ← → ← → B A. Entering this will make the site's color scheme black and red, the fun girl will appear. ** Hold your mouse cursor over her long enough will make the screen start to static up and suddenly "power off". ** When performing this, the following text will appear: アラアラ... あなた誰？ ふふ... はじめまして。 私たちは一緒に多くの楽しみを持ってしようとしています。, *** The text can be tranlated to say the following: "My, my... Who are you? Hehe... Nice to meet you. We are going to have a lot of fun together." * In the January 3rd, 2017 Build, she can be found if the player modifies the name of Student 33 (Osana). She prevents the player from entering the game to see Osana's progress. * Modifying the Students.json file to add Osana while the game is running results in a school day with zero atmosphere. After a few seconds, creepy music begins to play, and Fun Girl will chase a pink silhouette of Yandere-chan while levitating. She shares the Delinquent's original programming, meaning that she can go through walls, and also fly. If she catches the player, which is inevitable, she will crash the game. Gallery Fun Girl (Version 2).png|A portrait of fun girl by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Fun Girl (Version 2) 2.png|Another portrait of fun girl by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Fun Girl Before She Was Used.png|A portrait of the Fun Girl before she was put in the machine by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Your Idea of Fun very very interesting.png Fun.png 161208kisekaea.png Fungirlport.png|Portrait Made By YandereZBoy RinmaruOfFunFunn.PNG|Rinmaru by Raytaygirl Category:Canon Characters Category:Females